


[판윙/AU/역아고] 오래된 전축 #18

by fanfictioning



Series: [AU] 오래된 전축 [8]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: 곁에 있을 사람





	[판윙/AU/역아고] 오래된 전축 #18

# 18

 

<관린 POV>

 

 

1집 그룹활동이 끝나고, 리팩활동 전. 그룹은 세 개의 유닛으로 나누어서 활동.

성우형-재환형의 보컬그룹. 우진형하고 나의 랩그룹. 각각 미니앨범을 내고. 국내활동.

대휘형은 이미 국내활동의 입지가 다져졌으니, 일본으로가서 팬미팅, 부도칸, 돔투어.

돔이라니.

하아. 형은 정말, 어나더클래스.

부러우면서도, 마음 한켠에는.

자격지심.

어두운 감정은, 나하곤 맞지 않다. 하지만,

떠오르는 생각들은

어찌해야 하는지.

스케줄이 바쁠 때는 잊지만, 

홀로 앉아 잠시 숨을 돌릴때면 어김없이 스물스물 나타나는

암흑의 생각요정들.

맘에 들지, 않아.

 

***

 

 

일본으로 떠나기 전, 대휘형이랑 밥을 먹었다.

회사 안에 있는 식당은 맛나고, 또한.

밖으로 외식을 나갔다가, 사진을 찍히거나. 괜한 루머생성. 대화를 엿들어서  
이상한 이야기로 와전되는 것을 애초에 차단하는.

세운사장님은 (물론, 사장님은 형이라고 부르라고 했지만. 옆에 있던 다녤형이,  
'세운형, 그것만은 참아주세요.' 라고 애원해서, 결국 사장님으로 통일.)  
단순히 직원들의 복지를 위해 한다는 이유도 있지만, 세운사장님. 똑똑해.

[먹어, 먹어. 관린아. 내가 쏠게.]

[회사밥인데요, 혀엉.]

[내가 벌어서 만든거니까, 쌤쌤.]

맞는 말이긴 해.

내가 들어왔을 때, 회사는 지금과는 전혀 다른 모습.

작은 빌딩에, 2층과 3층을 대여해서 쓰는. 전형적인 작은 기획사.

작지만, 그만큼 형들과의 생활도 끈끈해서. 추억도 많았다.

대휘형의 데뷔를, 나는 다른 형들과 실시간으로 지켜봤고.

대한민국을 뒤흔든 초대형신인의 등장. 방송계, 예능계, 광고계는 앞다투어 계약.

지금은, 사옥은 서울의 중심지. 위엄찬란한 빌딩안에

올인원 : 식당, 헬스클럽, 연습실트레이닝, 녹음, 녹화, 편의점, 기숙사, 쉼터 등등.

원스탑으로 그 안에서, 모든 연습, 작업, 생활이 가능하다.

[형, 괜찮아요?]

[뭥.]

나온 비빔밥을 맛나게 비벼서 한 수저 뜨려고 하는 대휘형.

[형이 벌어서, 이렇게 많이... 만들고, 쓰고. 회사가.]

뭐야, 그런얘기였어. 라면서, 한 수저를 입 안에 넣고. 해피한 표정.

[아앙, 나 이거 짱 좋아. 넘넘 맛있쪄.]

연예인으로서의 애교와 생활애교는 다르지만. 그래도 기본 베이스는 같은 대휘형.

일 할때는 냉정한 프로지만, 평소에는 살가운 형이다.

몇 수저 더 뜨더니, 선배의 얼굴이 나온다.

[그래도 너희들 맛난거 먹고, 편하게 쉬고, 열심히 연습하면. 그게 다 좋은거지, 뭐.]

다시 냠냠거린다. 하지만,

[그래도.. 억울하지 않아요? 회사가 가져가는게 많으니까.]

회사 안에서 이런 얘기를 하다니, 나도 정상은 아니지.

대휘형은 단무지를 입안에 물고, 오물오물.

아, 수달같아. 귀여워.

갑자기 수달이, 진지해진다.

[관린아. 이건 알아둬.]

[네, 형?]

[나, 너 좋으라고 사는 거 아니야.]

엣.

[그게 무슨...]

[관린아, 너는. 왜 이 일을 하니?]

뭐야, 갑자기 그런 질문.

[그거야.. 뭐. 좋으니까요. 음악이, 무대가.]

다시 한껏수달웃음, 귀여워-라고 생각하는 듯.

아냐, 난 안귀여움. 난 멋짐.

[그래, 그래. 그런 초심 좋지. 하지만, 너 계약서는 잘 읽고 사인한거야?]

에..

[아, 그건. 부모님하고 다녤형이 잘..]

[너, 그런 생각으로 오래 못가.]

...

..아.

잘 먹다가, 한 대 맞은 기분이다.

[너 인생, 너 커리어, 아무도 책임안져.

회사는, 너로 돈 벌고.  
부모님은, 너만 보고 있고.  
팬들은 너로 자기들 욕망 충족하고.  
기자들은, 너로 기사쓰고.  
대포들은, 너 사진찍고.  
샵은, 너 메이크업하고.  
트레이너들은, 너 트레이닝하고.  
코디들은, 너 옷 설렉하고.  
매니저형은, 너 드라이브하고.  
다녤형은, 너 모든 편의봐주는데.

생각해봐.  
그거 다,

 

니 좋으라고 하는 거 같아?]

가슴 한켠의, 어두운 생각들이.

내 심장을 덮었다.

 

 

***

 

 

대휘형은, 다시 비빔밥 한 수저 냠냠.

[관린아, 20년쯤 전에 뭐가 있었는지 아니?]

[아뇨, 잘...]

[1세대 아이돌. 그담엔?]

[...어. 2..세대?]

[예스구웃~. 그다음 3세대, 4세대. 지금은 5세대 쯤이려나~]

단무지 하나 냠.

[너, 왜 사람들이 우리에게 붙는다고 생각해? 일적으로나, 사적으로.]

[...어. 저희들이 춤추고, 노래불러서요?]

[때앵~! 뿌이익! 틀렸씀당~.]

갑작귀여움.

[아이돌은, 환상이야. 꿈의 장막이지. 그 뒤엔, 그저 현실의 계약뿐이지.

우린 다 계약노동자고. 전쟁 중에 군기지 돌면서 캉캉춤추면서 옷 벗고,

몸 팔고. 그런 애들이 전쟁이 안 일어날 땐. 연예인들이지. 그게 나고.

그게 너야. 창녀들. 창남들.]

대휘형은,

무서운 사람이다.

[뭐, 게다가 너는. 외국인노동잔가.]

한 수저, 또.

냠.

 

 

***

 

나도 알고 있다. 그런 것.

하지만, 면전에서 이렇게 적나라하게 들은 현실은.

...

[형, 어떻게 해요? 그런 생각이 들면.]

[무슨 생각.]

[난 어떻게 될까. 나 괜찮은 건가. 지금, 나 잘하고 있는건가.]

[나 그런거 생각 안해.]

[네?]

[생각은 과대평가되었어. 행동하지 않는 생각은 그저 뇌의 잡음. 화이트노이즈.  
무시해도 돼.]

[하지만 생각이 나는걸요.]

[너가 너의 그런 생각을 무시해야 돼. 넘 어렵나? 이렇게 말해보자.]

한 수저 냠.

[뭔가를 고민할때. 이렇게 생각해봐. 내일 죽는다고. 그러면, 모든 게 쉬워져.  
이것, 저것. 재면. 아무것도 안하고 너 인생 다 가. 대부분의 사람들은 그렇지.  
관린아, 너 평범한 사람으로 살고싶어?]

[...아뇨.]

[그래, 그러면. 뭘 고민해? 넌 스페셜해. 다녤형도 그걸 알고 뽑았고.  
대만까지가서 모셔온 애인데, 너 자신감 쫌 가져도 돼.]

냠냠.

[그리고, 이 그룹에 뽑힌 것도. 나 너 보통 애라고 생각했으면, 안 넣었어.]

대휘형은,

냉정하다.

[하여간, 인기는 거품. 해변에 물이 들어오고, 다시 나가듯이. 자연스러운 것.  
지금 1세대 아이돌은 추억이 되었고, 2-3세대 아이돌은 거의 다른 일을 하고.

젝스키스랑 신화는 정말 대단한거야.

4세대 아이돌은 우리 같은 애들의 선배로, 이미 아이돌 이후의 삶을 계획하지.

아이돌은, 한철장사야. 오고가고. 자연스럽게. 너무 슬퍼할 필요 없어.

나도, 너도. 길어봤자, 10년? 이 일 하겠지.

10년정도 하면, 너도 지겨울걸. 이 환상을 유지하는 거.

그 때쯤이면, 넌 다른 세상이 궁금할지지 모르고. 그러니까,

현실에 충실하고. 너에게 솔직해. 그리고, 계약서는 꼭 너가 읽어보고. 남의 말 그냥 믿지 말고.]

돌솥을 박박 긁어서, 마지막 밥 한톨까지 대휘형 입으로.

[아앙. 자알 먹었습니다. 밥길이 최고!]

수달대휘, 다시 귀여워.

[형, 그러면 비즈니스. 일에는 힘든 마음을 둘 수 없으면. 어떻해요?  
어떻게, 스트레스라든가. 누구에게 이런 얘기. 해요. 형은?]

갑자기, 대휘형의 얼굴이. 잠시 굳었다.

..어라. 내가 안 좋은 질문을 했나..

다시 다잡고, 이어간다.

[그건, 사람마다 달라. 어떤 사람은 술먹고, 약하고, 피규어를 모으고. 덕질을 하든.  
어느 누구에게나 취미생활이나, 기괴한 페티쉬는 있지. 요즘 세상에.  
매일 출근하면서 제정신을 유지하는 사람은 없을걸. 무언가에 미쳐있어야만.  
살 수 있는 미친 세상이 여기지. 21세기의 대도시. 현대인의 이상한 일상.

나는... 나대로의 어두운 면이 있고. 지금은 그걸 컨트롤하는 방도를 찾았고.  
너는, 너대로의 무엇을 만들어야지. 노하우같은 건 다녤형하고 얘기해봐.  
그 형은, 정말 모든 걸 챙겨주니까. 내 뒷치닥거리, 쌍욕나왔을 텐데.  
하여간, 그 형 없었으면.  
지금 나도 없다.]

[...비즈니스하고 프라이빗하고. 구별하는 거에요?]

[구별 못하면. 망해. 니 머리가 먼저 폭발할 걸.  
비즈니스가 너의 전부는 아니니까. 그렇게 될 수도 없고.  
그렇게 되어버리면, 비즈니스가 망하기 시작하면, 너도 맛이 가.

일본의 SMAP이라고, 일본의 최고의 보이그룹. 벌써, 20년도 넘었나.  
여러문제로 아쉽게 끝나긴 했지만. 그런 거대그룹을 20년 넘게 이끈 리더.  
나카이 마사히로의 일화가 있어.

콘서트 끝나고, 아무도 없는 집에 혼자 들어와.  
밀린 쓰레기를 버리고 오는 길에, 문득 느낀.  
스타라는 비즈니스의 자신과, 독신인 프라이빗의 자신의 괴리감.

아무리 최고탑스타라도, 집에서 기다리는 사람이 없으면.

그저, 여타의 외로운 도시의 현대인과 다를 게 없는 거 아니겠어.

너보고 연애를 하라고 부추기는 건 아니지만, 아잉.

나도 참 못된 선배네, 막 일 시작하는 애한테 벌써 만나고 다니라고 부추기고.

하지만, 진지하게 얘기해서. 너 삶에 있어서, 모두 비즈니스관계만 있으면.

언젠가는 다 자기 갈 길가고, 떠나게 되어있으니까. 니가,

인기가 있든없든, 돈을 많이 벌든, 빚만 가득하든. 상관없이,

너의 곁에만 있을 수 있는 사람.

그런 사람이 있으면... 좋지 않을까.]

대휘형의 눈빛이 아련하게 멀리 본다.

형도, 그런 사람이 있을까. 없을까.

우리 모두.

거대한 도시의 외로운 사람들.

나는.

나에게는

...

 

 

***

 

 

그렇게 대휘형은 돌솥비빔밥을 맛나게 비우고, 일본으로 출국.

멤버선물 사올께~ 하고 수달처럼 웃고는, 훌쩍. 비즈니스클래스를 타고. 뿅.

멋지다.

하지만, 형도.

결국은 한 명의 사람.

여타 다른 사람처럼. 두려워하고, 힘들고, 그래도 하루를

살아간다.

따스한 손길을 원하고,

수많은 사람들의 사랑고백을 매일 받지만.

결국,

모든 것이 떠나갔을 때도,

곁에 있어줄.

비즈니스관계가 아닌 한 사람.

한 사람이어야 한다. 이건,

여러 명의 팬들로는 채울 수 없는, 심장의 한 켠.

비즈니스의 페르소나의 나, 무대 위의 자신이 아닌.

검은재규어 라이관린이 아니라, 그저 외국인노동자 계약직의 린린이란 한 소년.

메이크업을 지우고, 고무줄 늘어진 츄리닝을 입고.

주말에 늘어지게 쇼파에 앉아, 티비를 보면서 과자를 먹고.

게임을 하고, 시시콜콜하고 별것아닌 얘기에도 웃고 떠들고.

나를 안아줄, 그런

사람.

 

 

 

그런

사람

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

/ 글쓴이의 뱀다리.

슈퍼스타이대휘의 이미지는,

지드래곤의 퍼스날리티와 무대 위의 태민을 합친 그런 듯한?

회사 안의 식당은, YG의 식당을 떠올린 것 같고요.

 

여러분들도 맛있는 점심 드세요~ :)

돌솥비빔밥도 좋죠.


End file.
